The Secret Diary Of Romilda Vane
by superwoman123
Summary: Based On the hit series secret diary of a call girl, with my all time favourie character Romilda Vane.  All characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling, however the storyline is mine.  reviw to let me know if you hate it or if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Diary of Romilda Vane**

September 1st

_It has been five years. Five years since I stepped out of Hogwarts and embraced the real world. After stepping out it had soon come to my conclusion that I had not only little but no qualifications at all. I had managed to fail my OWLs and had tried to retake them but nothing came of it, and I always managed to get distracted by that cute boy in class or the hot sub teacher, and we know what that led to. So I choose another route. I choose the route where qualifications were of little value and it was skill that was the necessity. The slight problem was that I didn't have any skills, unless looking hot and being great in bed counted as a skill. Obviously you can see where that landed me, it landed me right here on the doorstep of Madame Rosemertas famous brothel. She was not only a barmaid, as many had believed, but had been a highly valued escort. Madame Rosemerta was now the owner of her own brothel, and took in only the most talented and valuable women to help keep her escort agency going. The women here only bedded the wealthy, and the wealthy always came back for seconds, because the women of this brothel were not only brilliant but the best in all the skills they possessed. _

_I was of course put through rigorous tests, including balancing objects in all areas of my body and obviously the standard measurements of size and beauty, which determined my value. Over the years I managed to climb up the escort ladder and was in high demand. My only day off was Sunday, though I hardly needed to work 6 days a week, a day's wages could have easily sustained me through a month, however my hunger for my work meant I would work long hours with small rests in between. Today I am one of the most treasured of Madame Rosemertas and many agencies would kill to have me working for them. However I stay with Madame Rosemertas, perhaps because I like this to be the one thing in my life which stays the same. Five years ago I was Romilda Vane, now I am known as the cherished and desired, Rose Varsity. _

September 4th

_The past few days have been hectic. Shortly after I started this diary I got an owl of Madame Rosemerta herself. She said I had a client waiting for me and I had an hour to get ready. He apparently was very wealthy and loyal if he liked a girl. She told me no more just that he would be arriving in the next hour. I waxed my whole body, and to most girls that means arms and legs, but I include in between the legs and anywhere else you can think of. I blow dried my long black hair and highlighted my dark eyes with smoky eye shadow. With a dash of rouge on my cheeks and lips I slipped on high black stilettos and a clingy and revealing black dress, slightly higher than my knee, but a halter which went down to my navel and displayed my breasts which despite their firmness, hardness and size were in fact real. With a quick squirt of some seductive perfume I walked out of the door. _

_My home was in Hogesmede, a penthouse apartment just a short distance away from Madame Rosemertas. Madame Rosemerta was attending the bar, when I walked in ignoring the usual jaw drops and stares, she pointed me to the back towards a man with dark scruffy hair and glasses, slightly taller than me, even in my heels. He was reading a book and when I sat down he glanced at me and smiled. His eyes were the most amazing emerald green and I knew in an instant that my past was staring at me. He handed me an envelope and said politely, "It's nice to meet you...Miss Varsity." We went through the regular process of small talk and had a few drinks but within minutes the passion in his eyes and the way he kept staring at my chest told me what I desired the most was about to occur. I led him to my room in Madame Rosemertas and shut the door behind me all the while thinking, 'Harry Potter is finally going to be mine.' _

_So at that moment as you can guess I was very excited and just wanted to jump on his member and shag him senseless. But I kept it controlled at least for a while. He was on my bed, the covers made from red silk, and the curtains surrounding a soft see through cream. He had been observing me as I locked the door and as I turned around I could see his mouth was watering for me as he swallowed. No words were exchanged I just bent over him my hair tickling his face and let his lips meet my own. The kiss continued and his tongue was swirling in my mouth as I let my hand travel up his thigh towards his pulsing erection and unbuttoned his pants as I grasped what was within. My hand enveloped his massive member and I quickly rubbed it back and forth, back and forth making a light fist with my hand and my thumb lightly circling the tip of his penis as I kept shaking it in my hand. His mouth formed an attractive 'O' as he moaned, his face became absorbed in a light blush of red, making me want him all the more. As he exploded I allowed my dress to vanish with a quick enchantment in my head, and he came all over my heaving breasts. As I licked the hot salty white cum on my breasts his huge shaft stood to attention for another round. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the foot of the bed, the sight of his chest making my centre warm and wet, as I looked over his chiselled form. I put on a show for him, rubbing my breasts and my centre with my hands, wishing he would come to me and fuck me. He watched me his shaft becoming more aroused, and I finally could not take it any longer. I straddled his hips and after a second slid onto his manhood my wet centre meeting his. My hips swivelled in circle and he thrust up, his glasses bouncing attractively on his sweaty hot face, and his manhood fully inside me feeling all of me as it engulfed him. _

'_Ahh, ah, ahh Rose'_

'_mmm yea, eughh,'_

_His grunts were music to my ears, and I let my breasts bounce around for him my nipple hard and attentive to all his demands. We continued back and forth, his hands squeezing my backside as he thrust up and I met his thrusts, his every need. His member erupted inside of me and I quickly climaxed after this collapsing into his warm arms still straddling his hips._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mmm that was great"_

_I exhaled as I kissed him gently on the forehead. Harry looked up at me smiling, _

"_Thanks but I can't take all the credit, how about we say same time tomorrow night?"_

"_Sure" I replied, taking my body off his, and slipping back into my little black dress, "book it with Rosemerta, she handles all my clients."_

_I bent over to allow him a quick peek of my ass as I picked up my stilettos, and I knew he looked because when I turned around he had a sly smile on his lips and a slight blush on his cheeks, he looked like a naughty school boy. _

"_See you soon" were the last words I said as I sashayed back out into the inn. _

_Madame Rosemerta allowed me a quick break as my next client was not due for another two hours. Luckily my good friend Oliver Wood, whom I had known since I was a little girl due to our parents working together and who was one of the few people who knew I was Rose as well as Romilda, was waiting in the inn and was just bidding farewell to his date. I waved at him and he came over with a drink. _

"_Just been with a client?"_

"_Yes you will never believe who it was!"_

"_Go on tell me, but please no details, I don't understand how you can lead this double life Romilda, it's too complicated even for me to understand-"_

"_Rose! Never Romilda when I'm in public places, especially here, anyway, it was, I can't believe I am saying this but I was just with none other than Harry Potter!"_

_Evidently Oliver was shocked, he had been Harrys Quidditch captain back in school, and had always thought of Harry as someone who cared too much about his reputation to sleep around. Also Harry was married to Ginny, and Oliver told me he saw them together regularly at his Quidditch matches, and Ginny had even introduced him to the date he had just been with. Of course none of this made sense to me, but I was not disappointed as Harry had obviously enjoyed my company, this just proves to everyone marriage does not work at all and even love like Harry and Ginny eventually dies out. _

"_Madame Rosemerta said he's been with other girls before, and apparently he stays faithful if he likes a girl"_

"_Are you sure Rosemerta wasn't just saying that to make sure you did your job, I mean he couldn't be the faithful type or he wouldn't have just spent the last hour with you, really Rom-.. Rose you can be so naive sometimes." _

"_Oh shut up Oliver, I love what I do, and yes maybe, but there must be something else going on, he hasn't divorced her and apparently they have a kid with another due, so he has stuck around, maybe he just needs fulfilling sexually, which must be hard for her, with her work and a kid-"_

"_Yes but what if Ginny found out, I can't imagine, but I suppose it works out well for you, still cannot believe Harry would do that, anyway I have to go got another date, speak soon Rom..I mean Rose."_

_And with that Oliver was gone he had more dates than me sometimes I often asked him if he had ever considered trying my line of work. He would laugh and say it was too complicated and Quidditch was something that he loved. What he'd said had me thinking more in depth about the situation, but I couldn't waste too much time thinking about one client when I had to prepare for the next one. This was what I loved about my work, I didn't have to dwell on things too long, I just had to keep going and please in every way possible, something I was very good at. _

_I went to the toilets of the inn, and transfigured my dress into a white see thru blouse, allowing a full view of my black bra, and a short school girl skirt, knee highs and flat black shoes. I put my hair in a pony tail and disapperated to the front gate of a large mansion. My next client had been one of my first and had stayed with me during the years, he liked role play and called me over to his house when his family took a vacation or were out. Yesterday he wanted a school girl visiting her tutor. _

"_I'm here for my lesson Mister Malfoy"_

_The gates opened silently, and I walked up to the door of the mansion, with three knocks Mister Malfoys voice said, "Come through to the office, you know the route."_

_I had been here many times, we had never done this role play, but his office was where we spent most of our intimate moments. At first it had been strange as he was a lot older than me, and I had been at Hogwarts with his son, but he was easy to please as long as you obeyed him and stroked his ego, as well as other parts of him from time to time. I entered his office and he was sat behind his desk, "Good evening Miss Varsity, I hope you have done your homework"_

_I knew this was the cue for our little play to begin._

"_I am very sorry, I did not have the time, I have been a very naughty girl and disobeyed you"_

"_You bad girl, I am going to have to teach you a lesson, you need to be punished"_

_With that he got up took a ruler of his desk, and ripped of my white panties but left on everything else, he is a man who likes build up before release._

"_Bend over bitch" he shouted throwing me on his desk, throwing up my skirt, exposing my ass to him. He then spanked me hard with the ruler, I could not see but I knew his eyes would be full of lust, as I moaned for him, his spanks grew harder and he became more aroused and would let out a carnal growl when the ruler met my ass cheeks. His hands then started travelling up my legs and pinching my ass, he let a long finger slide into my butt hole, making me really horny. I knew he was aroused so I stayed in the same position and arched my back for him and moaned out, "Yes yes ahhhh Mister Malfoy that feels amazing." _

_On hearing this Lucius took out his wand and muttered a lubrication enchantment on my pussy. This was one of his rules that I was dripping before he entered me. He then vanished my shirt as well as bra, and took of my knee highs as well as flats, leaving me in nothing but my tiny skirt. I heard him unbutton his pants and place his member behind my entrance, he loved to take me from behind. With a swift thrust he was inside me, god he felt so great inside me, my wetness surrounded his shaft making him more and more excited, he thrust back and forth, roughly and hardly, fondling with my breasts and holding on to my hips for support. His long warm hands cupped my breasts as he shook inside me, rocking me on top of his desk. His grunts "eugh eugh eugh eugh..." getting louder as his release became more prominent, he shook me hard, "you bad, naughty girl, you know you deserve this punishment." I arched my back for him and let his balls smack my ass as he continued to thrust, despite his age he was very energetic, but I knew from experience he would let go very soon. I reached my point, and as he felt my walls clench around his hard shaft with a rough thrust he spilt his seed inside me spanking my with his hand and rubbing my breasts screaming, "you bitch you dirty whore" as he came inside me._


End file.
